


Sugar and Spice

by QueensEverywhere (Blodeuwedd)



Series: Branjie Drabbles [4]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blodeuwedd/pseuds/QueensEverywhere
Summary: Is it a crime if he wants some attention while he cooks?
Relationships: Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo
Series: Branjie Drabbles [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1865911
Kudos: 15





	Sugar and Spice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackhighheels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackhighheels/gifts).



José laughs loudly at something on his phone, startling Brock, who’s distractedly chopping garlic.

“You could help me, you know?”

His boyfriend doesn’t even stand up from the stool he’s been occupying since he came into the kitchen to make them lunch.

“Chile, no. You already a menace on your own, you don’t need me.”

Brock rolls his eyes and resumes his task, only to be startled again mere seconds later, José apparently finding something so hilarious he has tears coming out of his eyes.

“What’s so funny?”

José waves his hand in dismissal as he tries to catch his breath. 

“Just a meme.”

“Can I see it?”

“You wouldn’t get it.”

“Can’t you try?”

“It’s just… It’s just an inside joke I have with a friend. I can’t explain it.”

“Oh… ok.”

He bites his tongue not to ask what friend. It doesn’t matter. Just a friend. José has many friends. It’s no big deal. He doesn’t need to know specifically which friend it was that made him laugh like that. He’s just happy he’s laughing. That’s good. It means he’s happy. Plus, Brock loves his laughter, it’s one of his favorite sounds.

Excepts when he hears it once more and for some reason he starts finding it suddenly annoying.

“If you’re not going to help, why don’t you go to the living room?”

_That_ makes José look at him, brows furrowed at his harsh tone.

“Why are you so pressed?”

“I’m not pressed, I just don’t understand why you have to sit here if you’re just going to look at your phone.”

“I’m keeping you company.”

“No, you’re keeping whoever you’re talking to company. And it certainly ain’t me.”

“Oooooh, someone’s jealous!”

Brock sighs. “I’m not jealous, I couldn’t care less who you’re talking to. Just stop being so loud.”

José snorts. “Sure, hot stuff.” 

He stands up and takes two steps towards the living room before Brock stops him.

“Where are you going?”

“You told me to go to the living room” José says, not even attempting to hide his teasing.

“Are you seriously choosing the company of a friend on the phone over your hot boyfriend standing right in front of you in nothing but booty shorts?”

“Thought you weren’t jealous.”

“I’m not!” And if Brock raises his voice a little, it’s just because he’s annoyed. Just that.

“Is this you not jealous?” José teases, smiling.

Brock sighs and rolls his eyes. “Whatever.”

He focuses on the food he’s preparing, blinking quickly to avoid spilling the tears he can feel forming, sniffing a little to calm down his itching nose. When did he become so sensitive? It’s probably the onion in front of him.

He can help but let a tear or two escape, however, when he feels José’s arms around his waist and his forehead pressed to his back. 

“I’m sorry, toes. I didn’t mean to make you upset.”

He drops the knife he’d been holding and turns around, bringing his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders and pressing their foreheads together.

“I’m sorry too, babe. I don’t know why I got so worked up.”

José shrugs. “I kinda like it.” At Brock’s pretend shocked face, he laughs. “It’s just you always so… Like, sometimes I’m not sure you care, so it’s sorta nice to see you jealous. Not that you were, of course. I mean, jealous. Not at all.” He pokes his tongue out and Brock chuckles.

“Ok, fine, I was jealous.”

“Really? I couldn’t tell!”

Brock laughs, hiding his face on José’s neck for a moment, deeply inhaling his comforting perfume before giving him a peck on the cheek.

“You do know I’m always jealous of you, right? I just normally hide it better.”

José frowns. “You are?”

Brock nods against his shoulder. “Uh-hum…”

“That stupid.” He tugs at Brock’s long curls, making him look him in the eyes. “I love you, toes. You the best, you know that, and I don’t want no one else.” 

He kisses him before Brock has a chance to respond and he melts into the kiss, feeling all his love and trying to convey all his own love in return.

Finally they break apart, both smiling broadly, and José bumps his nose on Brock’s. “Now, you have my full attention, sir! What can I do to help?”

Brock looks around at the ingredients and utensils, completely forgotten of what he was trying to do in the first place.

“Uhm… order Postmates.”


End file.
